


What Happens in Belgium Stays in Belgium

by Becklectic



Category: Jack and Dean (Youtube RPF), OMFGitsJackandDean
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), bit of cheeky smut later on ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becklectic/pseuds/Becklectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days before the boys set off to Belgium, Jack confesses his crush for Tim to best mates Dean and Matt. Little does he know, the pair plan to “hook them up” during their travels, but you know what they say: What happens in Belgium stays in Belgium. </p>
<p>Warning for smut and slight angst in later chapters (if I ever continue this, which is unlikely)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1, Chapter 1 – Confession Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the visit Jack and Dean made to Belgium to see Tim, all those years ago...

Saturday 8th August 2009

~Jack’s P.O.V~

Two days from now I’ll be surrounded by glorious sights, great friends, and shit-tons of alcohol. There’s nothing that could put me off how excited I am! Travelling with Dean and Matthew has always been a laugh no matter where we go, but this time, it’s going to be special.

That’s because we’re gonna see, film, and hang out with Tim, one of my closest friends.  
Tim.

My brother of a director, my film-fanatic buddy, my fellow Spiderman fanboy…  
…Who I just happened to have an undying crush on.

No one knew about it other than me. Not even my friends. Not even him.

It all started when Tim came over to England back in May; he looked good - no – great in real life (compared to the countless pixelated video chats we’ve had in the past). I saw his face in the flesh for the first time, with my very own eyes…

And as pathetic as it sounds, I’ve been hooked ever since.

From then, I couldn’t help liking him as more than a friend. There was something about seeing him in person that was far more satisfying than a casual Skype or text message. I don’t want to sound so desperate but God, I need it! 

I needed to see him again, to stop craving for his company, and to plant my lips right onto his-

“Jack?” Dean calls from the other room, snapping me out of my trance.

“Y-yeah?” I stammer loudly

“Come ‘ere a minute.”

After trying to make myself look presentable (and not just like I’d had a wet dream), I abide. Once I make it to his room, I stroll in, collapse onto his bed, and casually ask:

“What’s up mate?”

He’s holding up two shirts, both black; one with golden lettering on it, whilst the other has grey rims on the sleeves and neck, with buttons trailing the top of its torso; He’s pulling a humorously quizzical look at them.

“I-I can’t decide what shirt to wear,” he states bluntly. 

I almost burst out laughing. 

“What?!?” he cries out, chuckling slightly.

“It really doesn’t matter, Dean!” Honestly, he’s the last person I’d expect to be fashion-conscious.

“Yeah, but-“

“Seriously, wear the fuck you want,” is all I add, still laughing it off.

“Alright, I’ll wear both!” he mock-yells at me, but he’s still grinning. He then proceeds to do his iconic hair-flip in “frustration”, sending the pair of us into a giggle-fit. He’s always been good at making me laugh.

My laughter doesn’t last long though.

It then hits me: 

How the fuck am I supposed to tell Tim I like him, when neither of my friends are even aware of that? How would they even react? Would they judge me for it? Would all these pent up feelings seem like another hilarious joke to them? Maybe it’s just a phase…

No matter what the hell this is, I need to get it off my chest. 

“Dean,” I say, breaking what seemed like a comfortable silence. He stares back gleefully.

“Yeah?”

I let out a huge sigh, and spit it out.

“Well… Y’know Tim?” I begin lamely

“If you’re referring to the bloke we’re visiting two days from now,” he replies, his voice painfully sarcastic, “Then I have no bloody clue who you’re talking about.”

“Shut up,” I whine back, slightly irritated “Look, there’s something about hi-“

“Has he got AIDS?” Dean retorts teasingly

“Shut up, I’m being serious!” He thankfully pipes down a bit, as I try to pick my next words carefully. “Y’see, the thing is… I-I’ve started to like Tim as – well – more than a frien-”

He almost loses it.

My confidence shatters.

In an instant, he counteracts his chuckles with a genuine look of guilt and embarrassment.

“O-oh shit, you were being serious,” he questions, breaking his voice in the process. Humiliated, I subvert his gaze as I nod. “Aw, Jack…”

I don’t have a chance to respond, as Dean’s arms gently cave in around me. “That’s great!”

The embrace is swift, but reassuring. I’m glad he’s okay with this all. God, I couldn’t ask for a better mate.

“You really mean that?” I murmur nervously

“Of course!” he exclaims “I’m sorry for being so quick to assume you were joking… Still, it doesn’t matter - I’d never want to lose a friend like you, especially over such a petty little thing like sexuality.”

I feel a huge weight lift off of my chest at his words. I knew for a fact that Dean would process the information, if at all, a lot better than Matthew would.

Only problem is I have to tell him now.


	2. Day 1, Chapter 2 - Confession Sessions, Continued!

~Dean’s P.O.V~

The sudden news of Jack ‘coming out’ is all a little too overwhelming for me, but… I’m fine with it. One hundred percent. He is, and always will be, my best mate, no matter what happens… Perhaps with the exception of eating a baby, I guess.

Part of me has always thought that Tim and Jack would make a cute couple (probably the fucked-up, twisted portion of it). Now that there’s a possibility of it, I couldn’t be more supportive. Yet the very same fucked-up, twisted portion of myself has the urge to do something more about it; to make sure that they’ll actually end up together. ‘Course, I have no fucking clue how, but, surely I’d think of something…

All of a sudden, a crazy idea forms in my head. Maybe, just maybe, it could work.

“Have you told Matthew yet?” I ask both Jack and myself, keen to know if this was possible. He sighs, clearly distressed, in response.

“No, not yet,” he replies, barely audible. Of course, neither of us really know how he’ll react, but, it’s automatically agreed that he should know.

“Well, worst case scenario probably couldn’t be worse than Matthew-"

Jack lets out another loud, exaggerated exhale to cut me off. “That helps.”

“Anyway,” I continue “I’d expect him to be smart enough to not be a homophobic piece of shit. After all, he is our friend.”

The silver lining of the situation emerges, as Jack now has a beaming grin on his face.

“No… You’re absolutely right,” he states confidently, returning the brief hug from earlier “Thank you, Dean.”

He stands up proudly to exit the room, but not before turning to me and murmuring the words “Wish me luck..”

I mumble back a cheesy response.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

****

~Matthew’s P.O.V~

I should be packing at the moment, yet I’m sat on my arse playing Xbox to kill some time.   
Responsible, I know. 

DEAN is. Not sure about Jack, though. In fact, last time I saw him, which was about half an hour ago, he looked quite… worried. It’s not exactly normal for Jack to be worried. He’s usually bursting with energy, or he’s in a happy mood, at least. He can get angry sometimes, but never worried. 

I’m starting to get a little worried over him myself.

The door cracks open. Speak of the devil…

“Hey, Matt,” he greets, somewhat disheartened, with the same look painted on his face from earlier.

I pause the game. “Y’alright?” I ask with concern.

“Look,” he says earnestly, sitting beside me on the sofa “I need to tell you something…”

A pause that felt like an eternity looms the room.

“It’s about Tim.”

I hesitate a little. “Shit, what’s happened? Is he alright?“ 

“He’s fine,” Jack adds. “MORE than fine... I-it’s just… Well…“

“What?”

“I-I don’t know how else to say this.”   
He exhales “I like him. I really like him.”

“Don’t we all?”

“No - Matthew, you don’t understand… I fancy him.”

I did the first impulsive thing I could do.

“Fuck off!” I scoff in disbelief.

“Matt, I mean it!”

“Right,” I state sarcastically “So, you’ve just happened to ‘go gay’ for Tim, then? You do realise how sudden that is, don’t you?”

“I haven’t ‘gone gay’ for Tim!” he retorts. I pause for a moment.

“Have you always fancied a bum, then?”

He just laughs, easing the tension “Maybe I have, yeah.”


End file.
